Not The Plan
by weasleyisking
Summary: Brooke Davis needed a job. Lucas Scott needed a nanny. When the two meet will sparks fly, and how will living under the same roof turn out. Some things just don't go as planned. Brucas. Possible NH and JP later.
1. First Impressions

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my Brathan fic, but here is a little something for my favorite couple ever, Brucas :) This is just an Introduction really, but if anybody likes it or wants me to continue I will. So really it's up to you, tell me what you think. All suggestions or comments are welcomed._

**I do not own one tree hill or any of the characters in this story, other than Liz, but who knows maybe one day ;)**

* * *

Brooke Davis couldn't believe her life. She was twenty-two years old and has graduated from college with her degree in fashion. Brooke thought of all the places in the world that she could make it in fashion, New York would be it, boy was she wrong. It had been three months since she graduated and no one would even give her the time of day.

She couldn't figure out why, her designs were nothing short of amazing, but being so young nobody took her seriously. Now Brooke was in desperate need of need of money, and a place to stay since she had just got evicted.

Not knowing what to do with her life, Brooke was just sitting on a bench in central park.

"I can't believe I let my life get this way" she said to herself

"Get what way", said a voice. Brooke almost jumped out of her skin but calmed down once she saw the owner of the voice.

Before her stood a little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old. She had sandy blonde hair that was braided in pigtails and was wearing the cutest little overalls.

" Oh just not the way I planned, I guess", Brooke replied. "My daddy says that just because something doesn't go as plan, doesn't mean it isn't great", the girl replied.

"Well this isn't really one of those times where the alternative is great", Brooke replied a little bitter not really taking into count she is having a conversation with a five year old.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, my life isn't so great either", said the girl trying to be understanding "How come", question Brooke "Well just yesterday my fourth nanny this year quit, I guess I'm just not important enough for them to stick around", said the girl sadly

Brooke finally realizing she is talking to a little kid, her maternal instincts kick in.  
"I'm so sorry, but it's their loss anyway right", Brooke said trying to cheer the girl up.

"Wow silly me, here we are sharing our problems with each other, and we didn't even exchange names", Said Brooke "Brooke Davis at your service" she said putting her hand out to shake the little girls.  
"Elizabeth Scott, but everyone just calls me Liz", the girl explained also putting her hand out.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Liz"

"What do you think your doing!" came yet another voice

Brooke turned around to come face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had the most amazing pair of blue eyes, the same sandy blond hair as Liz, and even though he was in a suit, you could tell he had an athletic body.

"Do you care to explain why you are talking to my little girl" the man said in an angry tone which quickly shook her out of her little day dream.

Brooke was furious, she wasn't doing anything wrong but talking to the little girl, who approached her by the way, who did this guy think he was.

" With all do respect, I really don't appreciate the tone you are taking with me, and I was only talking to Liz here because she approached me", Brooke replied hatefully also sending the man a glare.

Liz just stood by trying to stay out of the two adults staring match

"Well I don't care who approached who first, it isn't right for you to be talking to other people kids without the parents consent", the man spat out.

"Well maybe you should have been watching your child better Mr. Scott, because last I check it's the parents responsibility to keep an eye on their child", Brooke spat back.

She didn't know what had came over her, she had never talked to a person like that before, let alone a complete stranger.

"Well it still doesn't give you any right to be talking to her", he stated.

"You know you are right, and I was just leaving anyway...you know I didn't think my day could get any worse, but then you showed up, figures", Brooke said getting up to leave.

"Please don't go Brooke", said Liz who almost had tears in her eyes.

Brooke could tell the girl was having abandonment issues, Brooke went through the same thing when she was younger.

"I'm sorry Liz, but I really need to go and find a job, it was really nice to meet you though", Brooke said before giving the little girl a hug goodbye.

Lucas was still upset with this stranger talking to his little girl but he couldn't stop staring at her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had gorgeous chocolate locks that went down just past her shoulders, and two hazel eyes that just drew you in.

"Wait I have a perfect idea", Liz practically screamed.

Liz noticed the confused look on both the adults faces and continued.

"You need a job, and I need a new nanny, you would be perfect for the job!", Liz said excited.

"Really as fun as that sounds, I work in fashion not child care, and I am pretty positive your father would not hire me", Brooke said.  
Liz face quickly turned to a frown and instantly went to her fathers knees screaming "PLEASE DADDY, PLEASE GET HER TO BE MY NEW NANNY!"

"Honey I'm sorry but you heard what she said, she isn't qualified to do the job", Lucas said

"Excuse me again Mr. Scott but I never said I wasn't qualified, I just said it wasn't my field of work." Brooke said trying to defend herself.

"Well either way you aren't right for the job", he added

"DADDY!!", with that last statement Liz was already on the floor throwing a tantrum. Brooke couldn't believe the little girl, if she would have done something like that when she was little she would have been shipped off to boarding school.

"Liz please calm down, you know we are hiring the nanny tomorrow, thats the plan", Lucas said trying to get Liz to stop screaming.

"But daddy just because something doesn't go as plan doesn't mean it isn't great", the little girl said quoting her fathers words.

Lucas didn't know what to do, Liz really liked this woman and wouldn't be happy if he didn't hire her, but on the other hand he hated this woman and she didn't care for him much either.

"I guess I did tell you you could pick out your next nanny, but really I don't think...", Lucas said not knowing Brooke's Name "Brooke", Liz said excited

"Yes, I don't think Brooke here even wants the job, so...", Lucas said but was cut off by Brooke

"Actually I might be interested, depending on pay and beneifits of course", Brooke said She knew she really needed something, and it could just be a part time thing until someone noticed her designs.

Lucas was completely shocked, he really thought that she was going to say no, he really didn't want her in his house, not only did he pretty much despise her, but she was very good looking...it could be distracting to say the least.

"Well I still think I should go through with the interviews just in case, but why don't you stop by tomorrow, here's my card", Lucas said handing the brunette the card.

"Thanks", Brooke said trying to be more polite then earlier, knowing that if she was going to get this job she was going to suck it up, no matter how much the sandy blonde made her angry.

"I'm really sorry for earlier, I was just scared about my little girls safety," Lucas added knowing that they would have to be civilized.

"Me too" "We never properly introduced, so I'm Brooke Davis", Said Brooke giving Lucas a dimple smile and sticking out her Hand.  
"Lucas Scott", he said going to shake her hand.

There it was, the instant shock of feeling in just the one touch of the hands, both adults stood quiet and a little confused about what just happened, until Liz broke them out of there thoughts.

"Ok daddy can we please go now, I'm really tired", the little girl said ushering a yawn.

"Well we better get going then, I guess we will see you tomorrow Brooke Davis", Lucas said before giving her a toothy smile

"Can't wait", replied Brooke

Brooke was silently cursing herself, was she really going from hating this man to wanting to kiss him in just the ten minutes they had known each other. Boy if she got this job, it was going to be harder then just watching a kid, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: **_So there it is, tell me what you think. If you like it and want me to continue then I will :)_


	2. Is There Second Impressions?

**A/N:**_ Wow I would just like to thank everyone for all the nice reviews :) It inspired me to write some more. Also thank you to everyone who added this story to story alerts, or favorited it, it truly means a lot. This chapter is really mainly just a filler, but I promise the next one will have a lot of Brucas and maybe a little Naley introduction.  
_

**I do not own One tree hill or anything in this story other than the plot and Liz.**

* * *

Brooke pulled up to the address that Lucas had given her, she still couldn't believe she was going through with this. Not only was she actually trying to become a nanny to a person who's father hates her, but she has to go through an interview for it.

Looking up at the building Brooke was speechless, she could tell Lucas was wealthy from the way he dressed the day before, but she never imagined this. At first she thought he lived in an apartment in the building, but soon found out the whole building was his house. "Well at least the pay will be good", she said to herself before ringing the doorbell.

Brooke could hear voices behind the door which were most likely Liz because they sounded like "She's here! She's here!" and Brooke really didn't think Lucas would be jumping for joy to see her.

Finally the door opened to reveal Lucas who if possible looked even better today, he was dressed casual, and was wearing a cologne that made Brooke want to jump his bones, wait a minute Brooke wasn't thinking these thoughts about this man, she hated him, well actually she barely knew him, but it wasn't the point.

"Brooke, I'm surprised you came", was all Lucas had to say.

The thoughts of wanting him quickly dispersed with that comment. "Well, if you don't want me here then I will just be going..."

"I never said I didn't want you here, I just said I am surprised you came", Lucas said giving her a smile. Lucas surprised himself, was he actually flirting with this woman, no he was just being polite, thats all.

"Oh, well I guess we should get started then, where are we having this interview?", Brooke asked. "In the Living room, follow me"

Brooke couldn't help but look around the house, she was surprised to see no photos around, the house didn't really have a homey feeling to it, if anything it was more of a stiff clean feeling, Brooke was really feeling sorry for Liz.

Her and Lucas took a seat in what Brooke had guess was some sort of sitting room.

"So lets start this thing off, you ready", said Lucas "You bet", she replied.

"Ok so first things first, do you have a boyfriend?", asked Lucas.

"Excuse me. I don't really see how that is appropriate Mr. Scott, I mean yes you are very attractive, but I just don't see how that could work if I get this job.", Brooke said slightly taken back.

Lucas didn't know if he should laugh or blush

"Actually I was just asking you that to see how much free time you were going to have, the last nanny left because she wanted more time with her boyfriend, but it's nice to know you think I am attractive Ms. Davis", Lucas said with a smirk.

Brooke was beyond embarrassed and her cheeks were almost bright red, "oh", was all she said.

"So moving on, have you ever done drugs, been arrested, or done anything that I should know about before I let you live in my household and take care of my daughter?"

"Nope", was all she said still a little shy about what she had said earlier.

"Well then really that is all I needed to know, When can you start?"

Brooke was again shocked, that was it, just two questions and she got the job, this man didn't even like her, why would give her the job that easily, but really Brooke couldn't care she finally had a place to stay and soon an income.

"Now, actually", Brooke said kind of eager.

Lucas couldn't help but smile, she really was beautiful he couldn't stop staring at her actually, and it only made him want to stare more knowing that she thought he was attractive, but he knew he couldn't, I mean she was the new nanny she was forbidden, but why did that only make him want her more.

"That's great, Liz is in her playroom, she can give you a tour and you two can get to know each other more, also you might want to get to know some of the servants, since they live here also and are here if you ever need anything.", He explained.

"Ok, that sounds good", she said before turning in the direction of the playroom.

Lucas couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. Brooke couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her, she also couldn't stop herself from purposely shaking her hips as she walked away. Things were really getting complicated.

NOT THE PLAN

It was now dinner time and Brooke had already gotten to know the huge house like the back of her hand, she also got to know Liz a lot more and really it was almost like the kid was hers. Brooke knew that is wasn't a smart idea to get so attached so fast, especially since she was planning on getting her designs noticed, but she couldn't help it, everything just seemed so right.

That was until Lucas came entered the room to have dinner with her and Liz.

Brooke really didn't know how she felt about Lucas, it seemed as though he was really nice one minute and the next he was a complete jerk, and she couldn't read any of his actions.  
"Hey Brooke, good see you haven 't ran for the hills yet", Lucas joked and also sent her a smile

Brooke couldn't help the feeling in the bottom of her stomach, was it butterflies?, no of course not it must just be hunger pains.

"I guess, you never know the day is still young, right", Brooke joked back.

"Daddy can I please go eat in front of the television, just for today", Liz said looking up at her father with puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose", Lucas said and with that Liz was off. This made Brooke just a little nervous, she didn't really know why but being alone with Lucas made her feel that way.

"So are you enjoying your new job", Lucas asked trying to start conversation. "Yeah I really am, your little girl is pretty amazing", Brooke said feeling a little at ease.

"She really is, it amazes me sometimes though, to actually think that I created her, a life", said Lucas

Brooke was a little shocked the conversation had turned kind of deep, but used it for her advantage.

"I really hope I don't offend you in anyway, but I was kind of curious...about..her..um...", Brooke started but was cut off

"Her mother?", Lucas question. Brooke nodded so he continued. "She was my highschool sweetheart, but I guess that was it our relationship was too highschool, she couldn't handle being a mother and just left...the really sad part is I really don't even miss her, but I do thank her, she gave me Liz, she gave me something to live for."

Brooke really didn't know how to respond to that, she knew asking that question probably wasn't a good idea but her curiousity got the best of her.

"Wow I can't believe me and you are actually having a conversation about something serious, and even more so, we aren't fighting", Brooke said lightening up the mood.

"I know its shocking", Lucas said uttering a laugh. "So Brooke Davis, what about you, what makes you except a random job offer to be a nanny", asked Lucas who was genuninly interested.

"Honestly, I really don't know, I guess I am just figuring my life out.", Brooke said.

"Well I have to say us being nice to eachother sure is better than yelling, right", Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

"I guess, but not nearly as fun, right", said Brooke laughing. Lucas loved seeing her smile, she had the two most amazing dimples.

Since Brooke had finished eating, and her job was to take care of Liz she figured she should leave Lucas and go find the little girl.

"Well I guess I should be getting back to my job right, I can't believe I am saying this, but it was nice talking to you Luke", She said before going to give him a quick smile and walking out of the room.

Lucas again watched her leave, but was also slightly confused, did she just call him Luke?, and since when did he ever get nervous around a girl, or further more open up to someone other than Liz. Brooke Davis kept on making him feel things he didn't know he could even feel, and leaving him shocked more than he has ever been in his life.

Having her a nanny was going to be very hard, and yet Lucas was slightly excited.

* * *

_There it is, I don't know what I really think about it, but as I said it was mainly just a filler, promise the next chapter will be much more interesting :) and i just wanted everyone to know, if you haven't noticed i have issues with :) i use them a lot sorry if it annoys you_

* * *

**BLove13- I am the same BL AU is just so fun to read, well really anything BL is amazing :) but I am really glad you like it, and thanks for the review.**

**Psiek- Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Jess - Loves forever-**** Glad you like it, yeah I wanted her to be kind of a spoiled brat, and throwing tantrums is so the way lol. Hope you like this chapter.**

**onetreehillgirl066- Well you have a really great name :)**

**Brooke D. - I continued, Hope you like it.**

**Jade St. Jms - Thanks :), and I did.**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE - Thanks :), and i kept the fighting for a little while in this chapter, but i wanted them to also start building a friendship of some sort hope you still like it**

**B****rOoKe DaViS23 - Same that is where i got the name from lol, she reminds me of the little girl i babysit and just like you minus the hot dad :(**

**MissUnderstood92 - I did, i hope you like it :)**

**ReadTheLyric09 - Thanks, hope you like it :)**

**BDavis427 - Thanks :), sorry the update was small i just wanted to get something up, and i had it written already.**

**plasticlittlespastic - Thanks, and yeah I really wanted her to be bratty since i wanted to show that her dad gave her pretty much whatever she wanted and show how she really wasn't disipline, maybe later you will see a change in her, maybe something to do with Brooke? who knows you will just have to read lol :)**


	3. Just Pretend?

_**A/N - Hey thank you all so much for all the reviews, they really made me wanting to write. Also since someone asked for a pic of Liz I have one on my profile if anyone is interested, and obviously that is just how I imagined her, you can imagine her anyway you want :). And I know I promised some NH and JP and they will be in future chapters, but it will be very minor since well I really just love writing for BL.**_

_I do not own anything but the plot itself...because if I did, LP would have never happened._

* * *

It's been a week since Brooke Davis took the job of being nanny to Liz Scott, and she had never been happier. It was almost strange, Brooke had worked her whole life trying to make it in the fashion world, and wasn't really that happy, I mean she loved making the clothes but the constant rejection made her feel useless. Being a nanny made Brooke feel like she was needed.

Even if it was just to play a game with Liz, or have conversations, Brooke felt like she was making a difference in Liz's life, and strangely Lucas's life.

Brooke and Lucas had became pretty close friends, they would have long talks through the night after Liz was asleep. Brooke always felt strange when talking with Lucas, she had never had a person where she could talk for hours and not run out of things to say before, and it kind of scared her.

Brooke really didn't understand Lucas completely yet though, Liz she got, but Lucas he was to complex. He has the world at his feet. Brooke had found out that he was a famous author and was very very well off. She couldn't understand why he was still single though. She knew he mainly wanted to just focus on Liz, but doesn't he get lonely, she knew she did. Lucas was also extremely good looking, so she just didn't understand why he hadn't found a girl yet, but did she really want him to?

Being Liz's nanny almost made her feel like she was part of a family, a feeling she never got to have as a little girl, a feeling she wasn't ready to lose anytime soon.

NOT THE PLAN

"Liz it's time to get up, your breakfast is going to get cold", Brooke shouted into the little girls room. "Just five more minutes I promise", replied a groggy Liz.

"Thats what you said five minutes ago, now up", Brooke said while manually picking the little girl up.  
"Come on, if you get up now I will give you some extra bacon", Brooke said trying to bargain

"Bacon!, ok I'm up", said Liz who was now wide awake. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"What are you staring at?", ask a confused Liz. "Nothing, lets go get that bacon shall we", Brooke replied and Liz was already running out the door.

Lucas was sitting at the table drinking coffee and going through the mail when Liz went running in the room screaming "Its Bacon!", as if she was the dog in the commercials.

"Calm down there kiddo, where's Brooke at",said Lucas. "Here I am", said Brooke while entering the room.

"Good morning", said Lucas while taking in her beauty. "Morning", blushed Brooke, she felt so nervous and giddy when he would stare at her, she couldn't explain it.

"Where's my good morning daddy", Liz said interrupting the adults staring match. " Right here", said Lucas while grabbing his little girl and tickling here. "HAHAHAAHA I GIVE UP!!" screamed Liz. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the scene that played before her eyes.

Lucas had stopped ticking the little girl for her to be able to ask to go watch tv while she ate once again.

"You know I really should just put a t.v. in the kitchen, I might actually get to see my little girl more often", Joked Lucas.

"I think Liz would enjoy that a little too much", replied Brooke.

All the sudden Lucas became silent and was starring at something that came in the mail very intently.

"Everything okay", asked a concern Brooke

"uh yeah, I guess you could say that", was all Lucas had to say before he went silent again.

Brooke didn't know what to say, again Lucas confused her she couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, or both, so she really didn't know how to approach a conversation. She eventually worked up enough courage to ask

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, my brother is getting married, and he wants me to be the best man"

"A wedding! I love weddings!!", Brooke said happily but that was quickly turned into a confused look, why wouldn't Lucas be happy if his brother was getting married.

"Wait why are you not happy?", Brooke asked.

" Oh... I am... it's just..never mind"

"No you can tell me, I promise" Brooke replied. "Well it's not that i'm not happy, because I am, I love my brother and I love the girl he is marrying, it's just that he wants me to be the bestman"

Brooke was confused but now she was beyond confused wouldn't he be happy that his brother wanted him to be the best man. Lucas seeing Brooke's expression continued.

"Again, I am happy to be the best man, but being the best man I will have to work with the maid of honor on getting everything ready, and well the maid of honor is...um...she's just someone I don't really want to see."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, so are you going to go through with it?", Brooke asked. "Yeah I mean he is my brother, it's just going to be hard facing her, especially since I won't have a date", replied Lucas.

"Well then find a date, i'm sure it won't be that hard", she encouraged. "Why so sure?", said Lucas who was smiling his famous smile.  
Brooke began to blush since she really didn't realize what she had just said, "I...uh...whatever", was all she said. Lucas began to laugh, and Brooke just playfully hit him.

"Ok, this may be a little weird to say but...umm", Lucas had started. Brooke was now intrigued as to what he was about to say, he seemed to be having a hard time saying whatever it was.

"Ok, like you said I could get a date pretty easily", Lucas was cut off my Brooke scoffing at the egotistical remark.

"And..." she said for him to continue. "Well, I don't really know how Liz would react to me bringing a date to something that she will be attending also"

"Really Lucas I don't know what you are getting at", Brooke said almost annoyed at his coyness.

"Well what I am trying to say...well ask...is..um...will you go to the wedding with me and pretend you are my girlfriend?", Lucas blurted out and was almost scared of what she would say.

"I don't know Lucas, I mean what would Liz think?"

"We can explain it to her that we are just pretending, or playing house...she'll understand...just please Brooke, you don't understand what it would mean to me." Lucas said almost desperate.

Brooke hadn't seen him like this before and there was no way she was going to be able to say no. "I guess...", she uttered still a little unsure.

Lucas couldn't believe she had said yes, but he was overwhelmed with happiness. He just couldn't show up at that wedding alone, and the thought of having Brooke with him was enough to put a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Brooke, and I promise I will pay you back."

"Oh don't worry, I know you will", said Brooke who was wearing a sly smile. Lucas just arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does that mean", he asked both scared and intrigued. "Oh...nothing..just you know when you go to a wedding..you have to have something to wear, and since we are going to be going earlier to help set everything up...that just means more outfits." Brooke said while continuing to smile

Lucas just couldn't help but smile at her coyness. "Brooke if you want me to buy you some outfits to wear while you are downthere all you have to do it ask." "I mean we wouldn't want people to think I am dating the help", he said before eyeing her up and down.  
"And what exactly is that suppose to mean. Lucas Scott are you saying a dress bad?!"

"No of course not, I mean would I ever say a thing like that", he said in a mock tone.

"Oh someone just thinks they are so funny...but want to see something funnier", Brooke said before starting to tickle Lucas.  
Which really wasn't thinking on her behalf seeing as how Lucas is stronger than her and in a split second was able to reverse the order and was no tickling her.

"haha Lucas haha please haha stop..hahahahah" came a screaming Brooke.

"Fine I'll stop, but only if you promise me you will let me take you shopping later", Lucas said finally letting the brunette go.

Brooke was so amazed at Lucas, when she first met him she never thought he was going to be this caring, sweet, compassionate man that sat before her.

"Thank you Lucas"

"Anything for you", He replied

Just then Liz came running into the room, "what was all the screaming about...I would have came earlier but well the Jonas Brothers were on the televsion", replied the clueless little girl.

"Oh nothing just your dad being his goofy self", said Brooke who then nudged Lucas. She loved getting those moments to randomly touch him, she always felt this instant connection everytime she did.

"So Liz guess what?" Her father asked while he still had her attention.

"What", Liz responded enthusiastically. "Your uncle Nathan is getting married and him and Haley want you to be the flower girl"

"Really!!" she replied while jumping up and down "wait a sec, whats a flower girl". she asked slightly confused.

Brooke and Lucas both laughed, "I'll explain later, but right now we want you to go get dressed cause Lucas has generously offered us a shopping spree". replied a excited Brooke.

Lucas just rolled his eyes, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it :) and next chapter will be a shopping trip and maybe a meeting of NH...JP?**

**and here is a question that I have been asked and really I don't know yet so you tell me. Do you want Peyton to be Liz's mom? I can go either way, I just want to know what you all think.**

**A special Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:**

**PURPlEMONKEyBRUCAS**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**

**Jess - Loves forever**

**nickcheer**

**onetreehillgirl066**

**Brooke D.**

**BrOoKe DaViS23**

**BDavis427**

**plasticlittlespastic**

**oth234234**

**Sorry I didn't have time to individually respond but I will try to next chapter**


	4. In Need of Rethinking

**A/N: wow guys I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, just really with recent episodes I just haven't been in the mood. Well I hope you guys like it and next chapter for sure will have Naley and Jeyton in it. Also sorry for any grammer or spelling errors I just wanted to get this up before I forgot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill, trust me if I did Lucas wouldn't have called Peyton and Brooke wouldn't have "fallen down the stairs"  
**

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, and Liz had been shopping for what seemed like an eternity to Lucas, but was really only a few hours and had bought again, what seemed like half of New York to Lucas, but was really only a couple of outfits.

Brooke and Liz were currently in a dressing room trying on what Lucas hoped to be the last thing he would have to buy.

Lucas had really forgotten just how much he depised shopping and really couldn't remember the reason why he had so openly offered to come. That was until a couple of seconds later when Brooke and Liz emerged from the dressing room.

Brooke was wearing a red dress that went just to about knee length and fit her body perfectly. Lucas just couldn't stop starring.

"So what do you think", she said before spinning in a circle. "I...I think you are going to be the prettiest girl there"  
Brooke began to blush but then laughed when Liz looked at her dad with a stubborn glare

"Hey!"she stated. "Excuse me, the second prettiest girl there."

"Thats more like it", Liz smiled. "So please tell me we are done and ready to go", Lucas almost begged.

"Fine. If we must be done, then I guess we are ready to go", Brooke replied. Lucas then let out a sigh of relief.

"You know what I will make it up to you, and of course repay you for spending so much money on me. I will make you dinner tonight.", Brooke said thinking she was a genious.

"Umm...no offense Brooke but I have seen you try and cook before and lets just say I value my life"

"Hey! It was only a small fire and in my defense Liz distracted me.", Brooke reasoned. "I'll tell you what, how about I take us all out for dinner instead", bargained Lucas. "Well...I guess...that would work", Brooke smiled as if that is what she wanted the whole time.

Liz began to jump up and down from excitement. "Yay!" "Hey wait a minute, I am suppose to be going over to grandma Karen's tonight.", Liz said dissapointed.

"It's ok buddy, we can all go out another time, I promise", Brooke said bending down to give her a hug. "Why don't you go change back into your regular clothes and we can hang out a little bit before Karen comes and picks you up, deal?"

"Deal!", she replied before practically running back to the dressing room.

"So...I know Liz won't be there..but the offer still stands", Said Lucas "Anything for a free meal right", Smiled Brooke before also heading to go change.

NOT THE PLAN

It was almost time for the reservation Lucas had made, and Liz had just left for Karen's, when Brooke had started down the stair case.

Lucas stared at her coming down as if she was some sort of angel. He hair was done up so that only two strands hung down her cheeks and she was wearing a blue dress that was tight in all the right places.

"Yyyouu look amazing", Lucas stuttered. Brooke immediately blushed a thank you. "You don't look bad yourself" she winked. "So we getting this show on the road, I'm starving", she added.

"After you", Lucas gestered her out the door.

NOT THE PLAN

As soon as the driver had taken off, the awkwardness of the situation had finally sunken in. The back seat was completely silent and Brooke and Lucas were just sitting there and for the first time since Brooke had moved in, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Brooke was about to try and start a conversation when ring ring Lucas's phone interuppted the silence.

"Hello". Lucas then went silent and his expression was unreadable, Brooke didn't know who was on the other line, and it was driving her crazy.

"Yeah, that's fine, but I actually am bringing my girlfriend with me so..."

Brooke immediately shot up at the mentioning of her being Lucas's girlfriend. When she agreed to be his pretend date, she really didn't consider everything that she would have to do. She was going to have to actually pretend to be in love with Lucas, flirt with Lucas...kiss Lucas.

Brooke's head was spinning so fast with realization she didn't even notice, that not only did Lucas already end his phone conversation, but they were at the resturaunt.

After getting seated, the awkwardness had died down.

"So are you ok?", asked Lucas sounding concerned. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just on the ride over, you seemed to be thinking really hard about something."

Brooke didn't want to let Lucas know that she was having second thoughts, he would be crushed, and he already spent a fortune on new clothes for her. "I uh, I was just really tired from today, that's all."

"Ok then...", said Lucas not all the reassured. "So who was on the phone?", asked Brooke.

"The bride actually, she was just asking if it was going to just be me and Liz or not", Lucas explained.

"Oh.." "Brooke, you sure you are ok?", Lucas asked again.

"Well, honestly, I am just kind of...kind of nervous about pretending to be your girlfriend...I mean everyone is going to be able to tell we aren't really dating, it is me and you after all", She joked

Lucas was a little hurt by this statement, it actually confused him why he was upset, she was only joking.

"yeah...I guess your right, huh. You know if you don't want to do it, it's fine...I mean I really shouldn't have asked you in the first place...I just..."

Brooke instantly felt bad, she didn't really know why, she hadn't really done anything wrong, but she knew she had to fix it.

" I never said I wouldn't do it, I just said we wouldn't be that convincing. I mean I don't even know if you are a good kisser or not, not that I am saying you don't look like you would be, actually you look like you would be an amazing kisser, not that I have thought about kissing you or anything" Brooke nervously rambled.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at how open she was.

"So amazing huh" Lucas said trying to make the brunette blush. Brooke though had instantly regained composure and decided to turn the tables.

"Yeah I mean you are extemely good looking. Why, don't you think I would be a good kisser?", she asked with a grin of pure evil.

Lucas blushing nevouly answered, "I...uh...what I mean is...um.."

Brooke getting up walked over to Lucas's side of the table and then whispered, "It's ok, we'll find out soon enough, right." before heading off to the restroom.

Once in the restroom Brooke had to rethink everything.

She didn't know what had came over her, one minute she was freaking out about just the thought of her and Lucas, and the next she was practically throwing herself at him. Brooke finally decided that she would not worry about the wedding, and just have some fun with it. After regaining her composure for second time that night she walked back out to the table.

Lucas looked someone what confused and nervous and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at how easily she made him squirm.

"So you still agreeing to come to the wedding with me, like I said before it would really mean a lot", asked Lucas.

"Yeah I'll go, but under one condition", the brunette replied. "Whats that", he asked.

"You answer some questions."

"I can do that.", he said. "Ok then, first things first. How do you know the maid of honor, its been driving me crazy and I want to know."

Lucas didn't respond right away, and Brooke was kind of scared that she ruined everything. Until finally he spoke.

"Sh...she was sisters with Liz's mom, and although at one point me and her were great friends, along with my Brother, his future wife Haley, and my best friend Jake, after things didn't work out with Lindsay, Liz's mom, she blamed me and I don't know I just hate her looking down on me, and me not having a date would get her working schemes to get me and Lindsay back together and I just don't want to deal with it."

Brooke didn't know how to resond to that, Lucas had really just opened up to her.

After being silent for some time Brooke finally spoke. "Ok, I'll do it."

Lucas instantly stopped his brooding and was wearing a huge grin. "Really Brooke, this means the world to me, thank you"

Before Brooke could respond Lucas had her in a bear hug. "Lucas!"

"yeah", he replied. "Your smuttering me!", she tried to get out. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me...it just means the world to me that you are going to do this for me...and Liz of course."

"Don't worry about", she smiled. "It's probably about time we head home though, I'm exhauted and we leave in two days for North Carolina right."

"Yeah we do", he smiled leading the way out of the restuaraunt.

NOT THE PLAN

Brooke was lying in her bed replaying her day and she couldn't explain how living with Lucas and Liz has changed her. She never knew life could be this enjoyable, but the one thing she knew was she wasn't ready to give it up to soon.

* * *

A/N: Well we found out who Liz's mom was, hope none of you hate me lol. Hoped you liked the chapter and as always reviews will give me inspiration (god knows the show itself isn't giving me any)

Next Chapter: going to North Carolina. Will Brucas share a kiss? How will Liz react? Will Brooke and Peyton get a long? How will Naley and Jeyton react to Brooke...

and thanks for the reviews (sorry I don't have time to individually reply):

BrOoKe DaViS23

monkeyluver012

bella

chukie238

pink5288

oth234234

bd-ls-islove

mapleleaf

shonnia

PeterPanTinkerBell27

cutiekesi

Moviegirl1616

Brooke D.

plasticlittlespastic

stephy04

TeamSophia


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Ok so I just wanted to let all my readers know that I was planning on putting this story on hiatus, that is why I haven't updated in well...forever lol. After some recent reviews I have realized that I can't do that to you guys, and that I will be updating! Hopefully I will have the next chapter done and ready to be put up by Saturday. I'm not making any promises of course, but know that I plan on continuing. Thank you for your support :D

also if you have anything you want to see in the next chapter feel free to leave it in a review :)


End file.
